A conventional crib bedstead 1, please referring to FIG. 1, generally includes two opposing longitudinal brackets 23 and two opposing widthwise brackets 21 that are coupled to form a bedstead 20 with a space 22, a bottom bracket 30 located in the space 22 and four bridging planks 40 to bridge the bedstead 20 and the bottom bracket 30. Each bridging plank 40 includes a leaning end 41 hinged on one of two opposite width edges 32 of each widthwise bracket 21 and a fastening end 42 fastened to each widthwise bracket 21. The leaning end 41 leans on a detent member 31 fastened to each width edge 32 close to a distal end of each longitudinal bracket 23 so that the bridging plank 40 can be anchored on the bedstead 20 and the bottom bracket 30. Although the aforesaid implementation approach provides the bridging plank 40 to bridge the bedstead 20 and the bottom bracket 30, for packaging and transportation, with the detent member 31 directly fastened to each width edge 32 of each widthwise bracket 21 to be leaned by the leaning end 41 of each bridging plank 40, the leaning end 41 is easily hindered by the detent member 31 and unable to swivel in parallel with the width edge 32 for folding. As a result the bedstead 30 is bulky in size and takes a huge space in packaging and transportation. To resolve this problem, another approach is unfastening and separating the detent member 31 from the bridging plank 40, and fastening them again onsite. Although such a practice can reduce the space needed for packaging and transportation, the bridging planks 40 and the detent members 31 are small size elements, and packaged them separately also makes losing of them easier that could result in final assembly impossible.
Please also referring to FIGS. 2A and 2B, on the aforesaid crib bedstead 1 each widthwise bracket 21 has a surface 210 faced each longitudinal bracket 23 that has a plurality of apertures 211 formed thereon in column to be fastened by the fastening end 42 of each bridging plank 40, while the leaning end 41 is hinged on the bottom bracket 30. The apertures 211 on each widthwise brackets 21 are spaced from each other at an interval which could have variations during fabrication. As long as the variations are within an allowance range of safety regulations for children use, they are acceptable. But if the spaced interval of the apertures 211 on the widthwise brackets 21 is shrunk from a first aperture interval 24 to a second aperture interval 25 the fastening end 42 of each bridging plank 40 could not be accurately aligned with and fastened to each aperture 211 of the widthwise bracket 21 that could result in lifting of the bridging plank 40. Trying to accurately align the fastening end 42 with the aperture 211 could make the leaning end 41 unable to lean on the detent member 31 that could produce a gap 33 between the bridging plank 40 and the detent member 31, this would result in swaying of the bedstead 20.